Lucio Loud
Lucio Borromeo Loud is a supporting character of The Luxurious Loud House. He is the father of the wealthy Loud children and the godfather of Bobby Santiago, Ronnie Anne Santiago, Sal Mangano, and Veronica Mangano. Biography Lucio Loud was born on Apirl 4, 1961. He is the older child of Richard Loud Jr. and Angela Borromeo Loud. His father was CEO of Loud Industries from 1968 until 2009, and his maternal grandfather and namesake, Lucio Borromeo, was mayor of Royal Woods from 1951 to 1963. He was a father figure to Lynn Loud Sr. and Leo Loud. Lucio has played on various sports teams in his school years. He attended Harvard University from 1979 to 1983. Lucio was in Harvard Business School from 1987 to 1989. He started working for Loud Industries in 1989 and was promoted to Executive Vice President in 1999. Eventually, he became CEO of Loud Industries in 2009 when his father was arrested on corruption charges. Lucio sued Royal Woods Middle School for $2 million in general damages and $1.5 million in punitive damages when he found out that one of his relatives, Lynn Jr., was getting bullied there. He was awarded the damages he sued her former tormentors for and after receiving the money, he gives the damages to Lynn, who shares it with her family. Marriage Lucio met Margaret Carroll in 1995 at the Plaza Hotel in New York City. Margeret Carroll is a member of the Carroll family and is descended from Charles Carroll of Carrollton, one of the Founding Fathers of the United States. They married in 1998 and bore 11 children: Lorraine Carroll Loud (born March 15, 1998) Helena Carroll Loud (born April 18, 1999) Alexandra Carroll Loud (February 18, 2000) Lorena Carroll Loud (March 31, 2001) Lucia Carroll Loud (May 7, 2002) Richard Lincoln McCarthy Loud III (February 1, 2005) Ciara Carroll Loud (January 30, 2008) Alanna Carroll Loud (January 1, 2009) Delores Carroll Loud (January 1, 2009) Elizabeth Loud (July 3, 2012) Lauren Loud (June 1, 2015) Personality Lucio is loving and caring towards his kids and very loving towards his wife Margaret. As Chairman and CEO of Loud Industries, Lucio is a well meaning and nice boss who is willing to listen to his employees. In contrast to Lynn Sr.'s cowardice, Lucio is actually a tough person. He is a devout Catholic like the rest of his family and practices his faith very well. Lucio wants to keep himself away from politics and focus more on his business. Appearance Lucio is a 55 year old man with white hair parted on the left side of his head and slicked back. In his younger years, Lucio had brown hair, but as he aged, his hair turned white. He wears a black suit and green tie with a gold crucifix lapel pin. He has a short pointy nose and white eyebrows and is slightly shorter than Lynn Sr. Trivia * Lucio's voice actor, Mark Wahlberg, has a height of 5'8" while Lynn Sr.'s voice actor, Brian Stepanek, stands at a height of 6'1".